


A Better Mattress

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The Avengers Facility isn't exactly home sweet home and Bruce thinks a new mattress will do the trick, but Natasha has a better idea.From the prompt: Prompt: Natasha timidly brings up that she and Bruce should move in together





	A Better Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :D

Natasha’s alarm went off bright and early like it did every morning. Usually, Bruce slept right through it and woke a few hours later, after the sun was up, but he couldn’t get comfortable enough to fall back asleep. 

The quarters in the Avengers facility weren’t as luxurious or personalized as they’d been when they lived in the tower. Tony’s explanation for the standard issue, identical rooms was the ever expanding roster of heroes. If they wanted to live on base, it was up to them to make their designated living space as comfortable as they saw fit. 

Bruce sighed and sat up in the uncomfortable bed. The mattress made and awful creaking noise that only irritated him more. It was stiff and almost too small for both him and Natasha to fit in comfortably. They’d talked about possibly upgrading the bed and adding some furniture to their suite, the untouched catalogs sitting on Natasha’s nightstand proof. But they never actually got around to adding much more than a shelf for Bruce’s books that had been boxed up in the quarters that Tony set aside for him, just in case. 

Natasha was already moving around the room, getting ready for her long day ahead. The team had a meeting about new Accords and Natasha and Rhodes were taking the lead on that. 

He saw her stop in the doorway and turned to squint at her against the bright bathroom light. 

“Go back to sleep,” she said, softly. 

Bruce scrubbed a hand down his face and yawned. 

“I can’t,” he grumbled. “We need a new mattress.” 

Natasha turned and disappeared into the bathroom. “You’ve been saying that for months,” she call over the sound of the sink running. “I told you to just pick one.” 

Bruce shook his head and laid back against his pillow, staring up at the grey ceiling. 

“And I told you I don’t want to pick one out that you don’t like too.”  

Natasha appeared in the doorway again with a raised eyebrow. Her hair was pulled out of her face in a bun on top of her head and her toothbrush was hanging loosely from her mouth. 

“It doesn’t matter, you’re the one that wants to be more comfortable.” 

“Nothing I’ve looked at will fit in this room.” 

“Then let’s find a place with a bigger room,” she said, with a casual shrug and walked back into the bathroom. 

Bruce’s eye widened and his heart pounded. Did she just?  

There’s no way, he thought to himself. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t something he’d thought about in the last few months, dreamed about it a lot longer than he cared to admit. It made sense, the next logical step was to move on from the facility and find a place of their own. But he knew deep down that Natasha couldn’t turn her back on the team, on the world. Bruce would never ask her to make that choice, not for him. 

For her, he’d sleep on a slab of concrete in the shared living room. 

He noticed the faucet in the bathroom had stopped running but he couldn’t hear Natasha moving around, no rummaging through her makeup bag or low humming as she got ready. 

Bruce threw back the comforter and dropped his feet to the carpeted floor. 

“Natasha,” he called out as he shuffled over to the bathroom. “Are you alright?”

She didn’t answer and Bruce stepped into the bathroom to see her sitting on the closed toilet seat, eyes wide and staring at the wall beside the door. 

“Nat?” Bruce tried again. 

She blinked and looked over at him. Bruce pushed away from the door and moved to kneel in front of her. 

“Talk to me,” he urged. 

“I just realized what I said,” she admitted, her eyes getting misty. 

Bruce smiled and nodded. “Yeah? It’s a big step,” he agreed. 

“If you’re up for it?” She sighed and it sounded almost defeated. 

“Ask me again,” he whispered. 

Her lips quirked up slightly and she reached out to run her fingers through his sleep mussed hair. 

“Wanna find a place together?” she asked biting her lip and looking at Bruce through her lashes. 

“Absolutely,” Bruce answered with no hesitation. 

Natasha’s small smile turning into a blinding grin. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

She leaned forward and slid off the toilet seat into Bruce’s lap. Her arms snaked around his neck, and she captured his lips in a searing kiss. 

He pulled away and rest his forehead against hers. He laughed softly. 

“What?” 

“We still have to pick out a mattress.” 

Natasha scoffed and pushed him away by the shoulder, shaking her head. 

“Add it to the list,” she said and stood up, walking back over to the sink. “We need a house to put it in first.” 

“Fair enough,” he said smiling up at her. 

Suddenly he wasn’t bothered about waking up before the sun anymore. 


End file.
